Akame ga kill-A New Dawn
by Vergil Kresnik
Summary: What if a Boy from our world is thrown into the world of his favorite Anime. Armed with his knowlege, two swords and a pocket watch he tries to save everyone from their bloody fates. Join Vergil Kresnik on his way through the Story of Akame ga kill. Will there be a happy end or will it end in a disaster. (Rated: M just to be sure)
1. Chapter 0

Prologue: The Journey begins

 **AN: This is my First Fanfiction. I always had the idea of myself in world of Akame ga kill and what could have happen.**

 **As for the pairing It's OC x Chelsea**

 **I own neither Akame ga kill nor the references I do. I only own my OC**

 **I'm not a native English man, so please have mercy**

 **Prologue: The Journey begins**

"Where am I?" asked a young man himself, he was nineteen years old, he wore blue shoes, blue pants, a black Hoodie and a black Devil May Cry 4 shirt with Nero from the cover and the silhouette of his Devil Bringer behind him underneath, he had brown eyes, and short blonde hair combed back.

He was in some kind of wasteland but something wasn't right, there were blades everywhere, as far as he could see, there were even some gears which spun slowly.

"Wait isn't that..." he was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"...The Unlimited Bade Works." the source said.

He turned around and saw an man who seemed older than he was. He wore black boots, black pants, a black long coat, a black vest underneath and on his right a black leather glove, his right eye was ruby red while his left eye was sapphire blue, he had spiky white hair which was also combed back which remained him of Vergil's hairstyle from Devil May Cry.

"Who are you?" the young man asked.

"My name is Victor." the man introduced himself, "You're finally here. I waited a long time for you...Sebastian.

The young man named Sebastian couldn't believe what he just heard, he knew his name,

"How...How do you know my name?" he asked visibly shocked

"That doesn't matter." answered Victor, "Tell me what is the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember...I had a bad headache and high fever and because of that I went to bed to sleep." Sebastian answered.

"Correct but you wanted something." Victor said, " Or to be more precise you _wished_ for something. Do remember what you _wished_ for?

Sebastian didn't understand what he meant and thought what he could've wished for. After a while it hit him, was he talking about _that_?

"Do you mean that..." he couldn't finish his sentence as Victor cut him off, "Yes.. you wanted to live in the world of Akame ga kill, don't you?

The young blonde couldn't believe what he just heard, _he_ living in the world of Akame ga kill? Is that even possible? He always wanted to go to this world and make everything right. He wanted to save everyone and most of all he wanted to save _her_ , a certain auburn haired assassin.

"Y-Yes." he stammered, "How do you know that and why am I here and not there?"

"Let's just say I've known you for a very long time." answered him Victor, "...and as for why you're here. Do you really want to go into a new world unarmed?

"Okay...then which weapon can I have?" Sebastian asked.

"You can take any weapon you like but you had to see that weapon at least once. It doesn't matter if you saw this weapon in an anime, game or in your real life." Victor said, "but I'm warning you, there a two things you should know. First these are just normal weapons which means they don't have any abilities and the second thing is that once you made your decision you can never go back on it. So choose wisely."

He had some ideas which weapon or in his case which sword he'd choose. His first idea was Yamato from Devil May Cry but without the ability to cut throw anything it was was just a normal katana, his next idea was the sword of Artorias the Abysswalker from Dark Souls but considering the size and weight it would be troublesome to move with sword on his back and he'd have a hard time only to hold the sword, not to mention swing it, the next idea were Ludger's dual blades from Tales of Xillia.

" _I know which swords I take_ " he thought with a smirk, _" and if I'm already here in the Unlimited Blade Works then why not something from Fate?"_

He now knew which swords he'd take. Two Swords appeared around his waist, one on the left the other on the right. The left sword was around 41,3 inch long it had a violet handle, a silver pommel on it, a silver cross guard and a silver blade with a black line and some kind of insignia in the middle. The belt and the attached scabbard were black except the silver metal parts on the top and at the bottom of the scabbard. The sword on his right looked identical to left one but the scabbard and the handle had a dark violet color also the blade and the metal parts on the scabbard were black. His Swords were same the ones that Jeanne d'arc and Alter Jeanne d'arc wielded in the Fate series, La Pucelle.

"Looks like you made your decision." Victor said, "So I ask you now are you ready?"

Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"Now your big journey begins. Do you have what it takes to change the outcome of this world or will you fail?" he challenged

The next thing he knew was that a white light blinded him, so that he had to shield his eyes. After the light faded he was gone which marked his first step into his new adventure.

 **Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 1: The Fateful Meeting

Chapter 1: The Fateful Meeting

 **A/N: First of all, I have to thank you, I didn't think this story would get much attention but you proved me wrong. Thank you. I hope I can keep up this story.**

 **Another thing, what do you think about the idea to pair Tatsumi with Leone, because there are many stories with Tatsumi x Mine or Akame but only a few with Leone. Tell me what you think of this idea. Do you say "yeah it's a good idea" or do you say "no stay with the original"**

 **I own neither Akame ga kill nor the references I make. I own only my OC.**

 **Well I think I said enough, without further ado here is the new Chapter.**

 **Vergil out.**

 **Chapter 1: The Fateful Meeting**

After Sebastian disappeared from the Unlimited Blade Works, he slowly opened his eyes only to see that he wasn't in his bed at home, he realized that he was in a carriage, he tried to move but it was hard because it felt like he slept for a long time, he had to yawn first and stretch himself, what happened minutes ago felt like days.

"Hey kid, you're awake now?" he heard an unfamiliar voice from the outside

" _Huh...Where am I? Am I really in the world of Akame ga kill? Well, Let's find out."_ he thought. As he looked out of the carriage, he saw two men sitting on a bank. One of them was holding the rein of the horses, while the other one offered him a seat on the left which he gladly accepted. He looked around, he saw that they were on a country road, he also looked at himself only to see that he still wore the same clothes, he zipped up his hoodie before any of these guys or any other started asking about his T-shirt, he noticed that he also wore the two swords which he decided to take with him.

"Looks like you're awake now." the one who offered him a seat said

"Yep...Thanks that you picked me up." he replied, " How long have I slept?"

"I don't know...maybe thirty minutes." the second one answered him, "We found you unconscious on the road and decided to take you with us."

Thirty minutes? That short, it felt like he slept a week straight, but that still didn't prevent him to go off the carriage, he needed a walk.

"Why do jump off?" the man now on the left asked confused, "Do you want to go alone?"

"No." he answered, "I need a little walk. By the way, where are you heading?"

"We head to the capital." the right one answered him.

"Good, then that's where I head too."

"Do you even know that in the capital are monsters, that are far more dangerous than the one here outside the capital?" he asked with a worried voice.

Sebastian just nodded, he knew that the monsters were not beasts but humans, he knew what the capital is, a hellhole, where the rich did whatever they want and the poor had to suffer, he wanted to change the empire, a goal that can only be accomplished by joining the infamous assassins group Night Raid, he noticed something in the pocket of his pants, he took out the item to see what it is, it was attached to a golden chain which was attached to his pants, the item was a golden pocket watch. He couldn't believe what he saw, that pocket watch looked just like Ludger's pocket watch from Tales of Xillia 2, he put it back into his pocket, it can't be _that_ pocket watch, can it? Suddenly the ground started shaking and a large beast came out.

"E-Earth dragon!" shouted one of the men, as the carriage stopped

The Beast harmed neither them nor the horses but besides these two men there was a third one, who was thrown up in the air.

" _ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit."_ was the only thing that entered his mind

Sebastian managed to caught himself midair, trough the force he was above the Earth dragon, before he started falling.

"Boy!" both of them shouted shocked.

Boy, he was just a boy but, he was someone who got into the world of his favorite anime and if he didn't start to to anything, he would also be dead. Out of instinct he unsheathed the silver version of La Pucelle and aimed for the head of the beast.

"My name is...VERGIL!" he shouted.

As the blade made contact with the beasts head, it pierced through it making the earth dragoon scream in agony and blood splashed out of the wound. The monster tried to shake him off, only to get stabbed by his second sword the _"dark version"_ of La Pucelle, more blood splashed out of the beast. The beast started to fall back, Vergil fell down, he groaned in pain as he hit the ground in front of the beast with the swords still in its body. As he got up he breathed heavily, his whole body was trembling and sweat ran down his head. After he pulled himself together he walked to the beast and took his swords out of it's body and swung both swords in an arc to clean them from the beasts blood and sheathed them. The two men couldn't believe what just happened, this boy killed an A-Class danger beast in less than a minute.

"What the hell did just happen?" a new voice asked

Vergil looked around, he saw a familiar face, a boy around his age, he had messy brown spiky hair, green eyes, he wore a high collar vest over a tan sweater, brown leather gloves, black pants, brown boots and a sword strapped over his back.

"This guy just killed an earth dragon!" one of the two said with amazement.

"Whoa...how cool. How did you do that?" he asked

"The hell I know." was his only answer, "Are you also heading to the capital?"

"Y-Yes...how did you know that?" he asked

"I just guessed." he answered him

"So that means we have the same destination." Vergil said with a smirk and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Really? You want to go to the capital too?" Vergil just nodded his head

"We'll take you two, that is the least we can do after you saved our lives?" the man on the reins said

"Thanks." Tatsumi and Vergil said unison

As they continued their journey to the capital, Tatsumi noticed something about Vergil.

"That's Iris heterochromia, right?"

Vergil was surprised about this, he didn't have Iris heterochromia, he had brown eyes. He unsheathed his silver sword, to see his eyes. Vergil looked at the reflection of his blade, what he saw surprised him even more, he really had chromia eyes, his right eye was ruby red and his left eye was sapphire blue but he wasn't shocked or something like that, he found it cool that he had chromia eyes. But why, first the pocket watch and now the chromia eyes? He sheathed his sword and nodded his head.

"By the way I'm Vergil." Vergil introduced himself

"I'm Tatsumi nice to meet you" Tatsumi introduced himself

"Why do you want to go to the capital?" Vergil asked

"Well..." Tatsumi started, "You see the village where I'm from is highly taxed, that's why we wanted to become soldiers to help our village."

" _We_?"asked Vergil

"Yes my friends Sayo and Leyasu but we were separated." he answered, "I just hope they're fine."

Later they arrived at the capital, the two men gave Vergil a little bag of money as a reward for slaying the beast which Vergil gladly accepted because he had no money. As they entered the capital Tatsumi couldn't hold his enthusiasm, Vergil crossed his arms over his chest and let out a whistle because he knew what the capital looked like but it was still huge.

"That's amazing!" Tatsumi shouted with a huge grin, "Man if I'm successful here than I can buy the whole village. I have to go to the barracks."

"Then don't cause a scene." Vergil said, "Look the people are already staring."

"Spoilsport." said Tatsumi with a grunt, Vergil just sighted at that, "By the way what are you going to do to here Vergil?"

"I don't know." he lied

He knew exactly what he wanted to do, he wanted to join Night Raid but first he had to find Aria, or rather Aria had to find him so he could kill her, but before he can do that he had some time to kill which he wanted to use to explore the city.

"Let's get going or do you want to stay here forever?" he asked

"I-I'm coming."

Unknown to Tatsumi, they were being watched by a busty blonde woman who took a sip from her coffee.

In front of the barracks Tatsumi told Vergil to wait for him till he's back. Vergil leaned with his back against a Wall to think what happened up to now, he took out his pocket watch and looked at it.

" _Is this really the Key to the Chromatus?"_ he thought, _"The curse of the Kresnik Clan? Another thing will I be able to use Artes?"_

As he stared at the watch he heard a door open up and someone got kicked out.

"...and don't show your yourself here ever again!" an angry voice shouted.

Vergil took his watch in his pocket and approached Tatsumi who was laying on the ground.

"Looks like it didn't work." Vergil said as he hold out a hand to help Tatsumi up which he accepted

"They just didn't acknowledge my abilities." he responded

"Are you in trouble boy?" a feminine voice asked

The two turned around to see a woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes, she wore a revealing outfit with a black tube covering her huge chest, pants, brown leather boots and a scarf around her neck.

"Let me guess, you want to join the army but they didn't take you?" she asked

"How do you know?"

"If you live long enough in the capital you know outsiders just by looking at them." she said, "And...I know how you can join the army in no time. You want to know how?"

Tatsumi just nodded

"Then...treat me a meal." she said, "And what about you double eyes?"

"Double eyes?" Vergil just shook his head, "I have other things to do. If you excuse me, I explore the capital."

With that Vergil left the two and started exploring the capital, looking around while he sang quietly My Demons from Starset.

"~Take me high and I'll sing oh, you make everything okay, okay, okay, kay okay, okay. We are one in the same oh, you take all of the pain away, away away, way, away, away. Save if I become my demons~ "

He didn't pay any attention to what is in front of him, as a result of that he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." he apologized

As he got up to help the person he just bumped into, he couldn't believe who he saw, it was a girl around his age, she had auburn colored hair, she wore headphones with what looked like a butterfly on the side, had red eyes, wore a long sleeved shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest, a red checkered mini skirt and black below-the-knee boots while sucking a lollipop.

" _Chelsea."_ he thought

He was happy to see her alive, he remembered her death and to see her alive in front of him made him so happy that a single tear ran down his right cheek.

"Why are you crying?" she asked annoyed, "After all you bumped into _me_?"

Vergil wiped out the tear from his face, which he didn't notice till she asked him.

"Sorry." he apologized again, "Anyway I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"It's not done with a simple apology." she said

Just then Chelsea's and Vergil's stomachs started to growl, which caused both of them to blush

"Looks like we are both hungry." he stated, "How about we go and eat something. It's my treat."

"F-Fine." she said still with her red colored cheeks, "But I decide where we eat."

After a while they arrived at a Cafe' , Vergil waited till she found a table where they can eat, it was a nice place under an umbrella where they had a good view on the streets. After the waitress took their orders which were a slice of strawberry cake and a lemonade for Chelsea and for Vergil the same, they started to get to know each other, starting by their names, till where they come from, Vergil of cause didn't tell her about his real home.

"I'm from a far away island named Leronde." he told her, "It's in a country in the far west named Riese Maxia."

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked.

"For now I want to explore the city." Vergil said

"I can show you the city if you want and we can look for some Clothes for you, because now you look like a total outsider." she said.

"OK, Chelsea." he answered her

" _That way I can keep an eye on him. Maybe it's just me, but I have strange feeling about him. I can't tell if it's a good one or a bad one."_ she thought

Just then their meals came and they dug in, Vergil had to admit it was very tasty. He looked over to Chelsea who was eating her slice, he smiled at her, now he had the chance to save her. After they finished their meals Chelsea decided to show Vergil the city. They spent the whole day together from going to one shop to another looking for some Clothes for Vergil or because Chelsea saw something for herself. They found for Vergil a pair of black boots and a black knee-long long coat, which he wore now, he threw his old pair of shoes in the trash. Now Vergil had no money.

" _This reminds me of a date with my own girlfriend...oh wait I don't have any."_ Vergil thought with a grin

As they parted ways it was already dark. Now he had to find Tatsumi but before he did that he had to rest for a while by sitting on the ground leaning against a Wall. After a short while he heard something, he looked up to see a carriage and a girl jumped out of it. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a light blue ribbon on her neck, above her shirt, she wore a sleeveless light blue dress with a black bodice and white frills and white boots.

"Don't you have a place to stay?" the girl asked

"Not really." Vergil answered

"Do want to stay at my place?" she asked kindly

" _Jackpot."_ he thought "Yes please but is that really OK for you?"

"Lady Aria has that habit and she can't help it." a guard spoke, "but Lady Aria we already one in there?"

" _So Tatsumi is already in there."_ Vergil thought

"It's fine, so come now" she said as she took Vergil's hand and lead him in the carriage and Vergil was right Tatsumi was there and surprised to see him

"Vergil?" Tatsumi asked as Vergil greeted him

"You know each other?" Aria asked

"I met him today as I was on my way to the capital." Vergil answered her

"Where were you and what have you been doing?" The brunette asked

"I could ask you the same thing."

"That Woman she scammed me. I'm totally broke." Tatsumi said angry

"Well, as long as she didn't tell you to give her all of your money so you can join the army it's fine." Vergil said, "Wait...you... didn't do that...right?"

Tatsumi turned his face away so Vergil didn't see his face that tells otherwise. Vergil couldn't hold his laughter.

"I bet your day wasn't any better." Tatsumi shouted.

"Well, I explored the city, bumped into a girl, treated her a meal to apologize, she showed me the city and we visited some shops where I bought this coat and this pair of boots." he explained.

"At least one of us had a good day."

Later they arrived at Aria's mansion, where they had a warm welcome. They were now sitting in the living room together with Aria's parents and a few guards.

"You're aware that this Land is surrounded by three other nations?" Aria's father asked, "You could find yourself at the frontline."

"I know that and I'm OK with that." Tatsumi said determined

"Alright I see what I can do and I will ask a friend of mine to look for your friends." Aria's father said, "And what about your friend?"

"What about me?" Vergil asked

"Isn't there anything we can do for you?"

"I only need a bed." Vergil said, "I'm really tired."

"Aria would you show them their rooms?" her father asked

Tatsumi and Vergil were in their rooms which were quite big.

" _After all there are still good people in this city."_ Tatsumi thought before he put himself to bed, _"Just wait Sayo and Leyasu I will find you."_

Vergil sat on the bed in his room, he looked at the pocket watch, as he remembered what happened today, Victor, the Unlimited Blade Works, the Earth Dragon, his meeting with Tatsumi, Leone and Chelsea but most importantly the pocket watch, he still couldn't get off the feeling that this was the Key to the Chromatus, the Armor of Death. Soon he dismissed this thought, he leaned his Swords against the Wall next to the Bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

It was already morning as Vergil opened his eyes, he expected to be in his own bed at home in his world but he was still in the bed in Aria's mansion.

" _Looks like this wasn't a dream. I'm still in this World."_ he thought

Nothing happened that day, they went to the city because Aria wanted to go there for shopping. Tatsumi and Vergil waited at the Carriage where one of the guard came to them.

"Hey you two look." he spoke while pointing at the palace.

"The palace?" Vergil asked

"Humongous!" Tatsumi shouted, "Is that where the Emperor who controls the country is?"

"It's a little different...there is an Emperor but he's only a Child right now." the guard almost whispered, "The one that controls that Emperor from the shadows is the Minister, the Ringleader that's rotting this country."

"Then the reason my Village is suffering from heavy Taxes-" the guard cut him off

"It's common sense. There guys like this as well." he pointed at some wanted posters

"Night Raid?" Tatsumi asked.

" _At least this wanted posters are better than the ones in Riese Maxia and Elympios in Tales of Xillia."_ Vergil thought as a shiver run down his spine as he remembered the horrible drawing, _"Nightmares forever."_

"Is something wrong Vergil?" Tatsumi asked but Vergil just shook his head.

"It's the group of assassin that's rattling the whole capital." the guard said, "Just as their name implies, they conduct Nocturnal attacks on their targets, they mainly target highranking or wealthy individuals in the capital."

Later that night Vergil woke up with a bad feeling, he took his swords and went out of the room, he saw Tatsumi who looked out of the Window. He walked next to Tatsumi, where they saw a group of people who were standing on threads. A girl which was holding a gun, with pink hair tied into two pigtails, pink eyes and was wearing a pink dress, pink shoes. A girl with raven black hair with a katana, crimson red eyes, she was wearing a black coat, underneath a black vest with a red tie, red belt, a black miniskirt and black shoes. A person who donned in a white armor and had a red spear on his back. A man with green hair, green eyes, a pair of goggles, a green coat, underneath a white shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. A familiar looking blonde woman, the only difference this time is, she had lion like ears, instead of her hands she had paws and a tail.

"Night Raid." Tatsumi said

On the Outside they saw Aria, accompanied by a few guards trying to escape.

"They're yours Akame." the green haired boy said.

The Raven haired girl and the person in the armor leaped down and landed in front of the guards. The Raven haired girl killed the first guard in the blink of an eye, cutting his throat and black markings spread over his whole body.

"Don't get hit by the sword." the second guard said.

The armored person threw his red spear with such force it sent the second guard flying a few feet backwards as it penetrated him.

"Those are monsters." the third guard said trying running away only to get shot by gun of the pink haired girl.

"What a coward." the pinkette said annoyed.

"Who wouldn't run away?" the green haired boy asked.

" _They're here."_ Vergil thought, _"I need to get that book."_

"Vergil we need to help Aria." the green eyed boy said.

"You go ahead. I have to get something." the chromia eyed boy responded, with that said he ran away.

"Hey Verg-!" before he could finish his sentence Vergil was already gone.

"Looks like I have to protect Aria alone." he mumbled, he ran in the opposite direction Vergil run.

Vergil ran through the mansion to find Aria's mother who was probably already killed by Sheele, he had to get her book which contains the information about what this family's been doing.

" _Man this mansion sure is big. I hope I find her fast. I have no time to waste_." Vergil thought

After a few minutes of running he spotted something on the ground, he slowed down his pace to analyze it, it was Aria's mother cut in half and blood all over the floor. He had to suppress the urge to barf, he looked at the Hand of the mother to see she was holding a book, which he picked up lucky for him the book seemed good, even if there was some blood on it, he could still read what's inside.

"Jackpot."he said with a smirk, "Now to the warehouse."

On his way through the mansion, he saw something, two figures, a man and a blonde woman, the man laying on the floor and the woman stood in front of him. The woman seemed to sense the Chromia eyed boy and looked to him.

"What are you doing here?" the Blonde asked a little surprised.

"Kill Aria, show Tatsumi that book and join Night Raid." Vergil responded blankly while holding up the book.

"Wait he is here too? He's really unlucky." she said with one hand on her forehead.

"We have to go... now." said Vergil.

"By the way my name is Leone." Leone introduced herself.

"Vergil. Vergil Kresnik."

The duo made their way to the warehouse, where they could hear swords clashing against each other. Vergil wanted to stop the two of them but Leone put her hand in front of him, signalizing him not to interfere. They saw Tatsumi fighting the raven haired girl as she stabbed him in the heart.

"You're still on guard and don't come closer?" Tatsumi asked as he got up.

"I didn't feel any flesh." she said in her monotone voice.

"That's because of this little buddy." he pulled out a wooden like statue.

" _He survived one of Akame's strikes? Maybe he's not so bad."_ Leone thought

The Raven haired girl attacked him again but this time she would make sure he is dead.

"H-Hey this is no war. You just want the money. You would never harm an innocent girl." Tatsumi said with a panic voice.

There was no use to reason with her, she would kill him, just as the blade was about to make contact with his throat the girl was grabbed by the collar.

"Stop." the blonde woman said

"What are you doing?" the raven haired girl asked.

"We still have time and besides I owe him one." Leone answered.

"Hey you're that boo-." he shouted.

"Yeah I'm the pretty woman."

"Hey I'm here too you know." Vergil said raising his hand.

"Vergil...where were you and why are you with her?" asked Tatsumi with a hint of anger.

"Do you really think she's is innocent? Say that again after take a look at this." Vergil said while handing him the book over.

"What is that for a book and how did you get it?" the green eyed boy asked.

"Just read it and if want to know where you friends are, than look at the last entry." the chromia eyed boy said

Tatsumi began to read, Vergil, Leone, Aria and raven haired girl saw how Tatsumi's expression changed from confusion into a horrific one.

"N-No this...can't be true." Tatsumi said not believing what he just read.

"Leone would you open the door for us?" Vergil asked

She nodded and destroyed the door to the warehouse, the inside was filled with dead bodies. Tatsumi couldn't believe what he saw, the book fell out of his hands on the ground.

"They lure unidentified people who came from the country with their sweet words and subject them to their hobby of torture and toy with them until they die." Leone explained to him.

"So this is the true nature of this household?" Tatsumi asked shocked, "S-Sayo..hey Sayo Sayo?"

He spoke to a girl with black hair, naked, with wounds all over her body.

"Someone you knew?" She asked

Vergil noticed that Aria tried to sneak away, he drew his _"silver"_ La Pucelle and put it on her throat.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked with venom.

"What are you doing? Tatsumi, Vergil you don't believe them, right?" she asked scared.

"I only believe what I see." the chromia boy said in a vicious tone.

"So the people of this house did that?" Tatsumi asked.

"That's right. The guards were keeping quiet about it so they're similar guilty." Leone answered.

"It...It's a lie! I didn't know there was a place like this!" she said, "Are you going to believe me, the one that saved you or these guys?"

"Ta..tsu...mi..." a new voice said weak, "Tatsumi right? It's me."

It was a boy with black spiky hair, blood over his body and only wearing pants.

"Leyasu!" he asked shocked.

"That girl, invited Sayo and me...after we ate, we lost consciousness and we were here when we came to. She tortured Sayo to death...!" he shouted the last part.

"What's so wrong?" she asked facing the others, "YOU'RE JUST WORTHLESS HICK FROM THE COUNTRY, RIGHT? THE SAME AS CATTLE! I SHOULD BE FREE TO TREAT THEM HOWEVER I WANT! BESIDES, THAT GIRL WAS SO IMPERTINENT FOR HAVING SUCH STRAIGHT HAIR FOR A FARM ANIMAL! EVEN THOGH I'M TROUBLED WITH SUCH UNRULY HAIR! THAT'S WHY I AGONIZED HER SO METICULOUSLY! IN FACT SHE SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I TOOK SUCH GOOD CARE OF HER!"

"A family of sadists that takes the guise of Samaritans. Sorry for getting in your way Akame." She said.

"Eliminate." Akame said in her monotone voice.

"Wait." said the brunette

"Don't tell me.. Are you trying to defend her again?" the blonde woman asked.

"No." he said while he delivered a diagonal cut on her torso, "I'll kill her."

Her dead body fell on the ground and Tatsumi sheathed his sword.

"Good that you did it, otherwise I would have killed her." Vergil said sheathing his sword.

" _She was hateful, but to kill her without hesitation..."_ Leone thought

"That's Tatsumi for you...That feels good..." Leyasu said before coughing blood.

"What's wrong Leyasu?" Tatsumi asked worried.

"It's the last stage of the lubora disease.." Akame explained to him, "The Mistress here enjoyed putting people on drugs and writing how they were doing in that diary. He can't be saved."

"Tatsumi, you know, Sayo...She didn't submit to the fucking girl, even to the very end. It was so cool. So for my death, this Leyasu here will also...keep it real." Leyasu said, before he died too.

"He was already in a state where he was hanging on by willpower alone." the red eyed girl said.

"What's wrong with the capital?" Tatsumi asked.

"Let's go." Akame said.

"Hey, don't we take them with us? Besides Vergil here wanted to join us anyway and the hideout's always short handed." Leone said while carrying Vergil and Tatsumi, "Don't you think they have guts and skill as well?"

"Lemme go. I have to dig their graves!" Tatsumi shouted.

"I'll bring their bodies to the hideout later, so don't worry." Leone said.

"You're late! What were you doing!" the pinkette shouted annoyed, " And who are they?"

"They're one of us."The blonde said happily, "Starting from today you two are one of us. Congratulation on your inauguration to Night Raid."

"What the Hell's up with that?" Tatsumi said nearly screaming

"Give it up. Leone won't listen once she gets started." Akame said with a blank expression.

"As expected of my bud, you know me well." Leone said while patting Akame's head, "Hey Bulachi! I'll leave him to you."

The Person in the armor held Tatsumi under his arm and Leone carried Vergil bridal style.

"Lemme go! I have no Intention becoming an assassin." Tatsumi shouted.

"It's okay. It'll get better soon." the armored person said.

"Mission complete." Akame said, "Let's return."

" _Now I can make everything right."_ Vergil thought, _"I will save them."_

 **Chapter End**


End file.
